


sugar and smoke rings

by halcyoneous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Punk and pastel, only not like what you're thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: they were perfectly wrapped in two different flavors - sweetness and light, darkness and edge. what others missed were hints that it's complex.





	sugar and smoke rings

**Author's Note:**

> title is from troye sivan's strawberries and cigarettes
> 
> pastel sewoon and punk jaehwan - only both are just their promotion concepts. jaehwan is a soloist. this is near future so like 2019 or something. it gets a bit meta. you have been warned. I'm not sorry.

Sewoon lifted his head and faced the mirror to look at his hair, set by the stylist that just took off the curling iron. This time it was light brown like honey, with smooth waves that ran through his bangs, soft against his face. A perfect match with the warm shades of rose pressed on his eyelids and cheeks, the cherry tint that stained his lips. And the pale pink sweater that fell off from his shoulders, loosened up to hug him in the conditioned air.

If he were to decide what to wear every time he stood up on the stage, Sewoon would just show up with worn out shirts and jeans. But he'd be lying if he did not enjoy dressed in designer clothes and painted in colors. If he did not love looking soft and serene, like the comfort he was supposed to bring through his chill, acoustic song.

"If you're gonna stare at yourself that long, might as well take a selfie with it," the hairdresser teased Sewoon.

He didn't mind at all. It's not like he had so much concern it showed clear on his face, all for his team members to see, didn't he? It's only that checking himself up was not everything he has to do, as he still need hitting every notes and chords, but it helped him being in the right mindset. It's been a bit too long anyway, so he shied away from his reflection.

That's when one of the managers, a motherly lady in her early thirties, announced from the other side, "Sewoon, you have a visitor!"

At first, he thought she sounded too excited about it. It's just another artist coming in to his waiting room, not an odd or grand occasion like an award. Could have been just a rookie offering a copy of their album and introducing himself, though it was not common either at this age. But when he caught who's walking in, turned out they weren't wrong after all.

"Sewoon- _ah_!"

It's Jaehwan, up close and personal with him after a long time, debuting solo at the last week of Sewoon's promotions. Looking like teenage angst, dark yet sentimental in an endearing way that reminded of the self-written heartbreak rock ballad that was Jaehwan's own title track. Lost weight and washed out with the pale, gloomy hues draped all over him.

"Oh my, Jaehwanie- _hyung_!" Sewoon admitted he need a moment before he could call back. Though this was not the first time he ever saw Jaehwan in a stage outfit, not right in front of him, he was awestruck. Perhaps it's the contrast between them, the words opposites attract personified.

Jaehwan had his eyes lined with black, his own hair's black, touched with thick smoke until it lost its twinkle. His lips laced in the same tone of his skin, fair with no flush, only topped with a hint of scarlet. His denim hoodie faded, his T-shirt and ripped jeans dull though they're brand new. Even the electric guitar he brought straight from rehearsal was black and white.

"Okay, but you won't believe what I'm going to tell you!"

"What?" If Sewoon wouldn't, the others out there wouldn't believe it either.

"They say I look scary in the music video," as Jaehwan went on about the online comments, Sewoon pictured the three-minute clip on his mind, "They say I look like I'll curse over a failed romance or a bad day and would smoke it off or fight it out in the streets." Speeding on a small road with a motorcycle, sitting in a corner like delinquent students on a cigarette break, punching a wall that’s shattering at the ending. Sure, Jaehwan played his part so well.

"You? Being scary? Not in a thousand years."

And Sewoon let a laugh over it. Of course they wouldn't even be able to make sense of it, if all they ever knew was a scene of Jaehwan brooding over a nonexistent break up on an alley. Nothing that would make them get the way Jaehwan greeted him, warm and happy just like how he belonged.

"Hey, why are you laughing? I thought I'm doing a good job?"

The unexpected thing was Jaehwan sulking over it. He’s still looking bright for someone who played the part of the opposite, only something was off. Might be joking when telling that, but it came off as a concern afterwards. A complain. A thing you don’t just like and accept.

"You sure did too well if they forgot of the cute kid that was Jaehwan back in the survival or the idol group." Cute, as if he was never fitted in costumes that would be dark and edgy or sexy. As if he never sang things that aren't sweet serenades or nursery rhymes. It's irresistible, the urge to shoot Jaehwan down with irony. But Sewoon couldn't just roast without some fix, without giving some kind of comfort when it's in need.

"You did great. Nice rehearsal," he mentioned, as he monitored it earlier, sneaking out to watch before he was being dolled up.

Jaehwan's expressions sure brought his sorrow lines alive, along with his voice. His moves were mostly his fingers on the guitar (at least, some mercy) and he didn't miss any tabs or bars, so it was his defeated stance that made him look even more sad as supposed. Other than technical problems at the first few seconds, he performed well with nothing much to point out—a professional, as always.

What Sewoon had to remind him was not to stop making a mistake or messing a note. "It's that just you have to know, you're so much more than this image.”

In case people would run their mouths and write rumors and bad words over him. In case Jaehwan was too worked up on faking it and forgot how to be bright when the world wanted it from him. When he needed to greet his own fans or perform with a fresher concept later in his career.

It's shallow, how someone could put ideas on their heads and thought it's real just because they acted on it, but it could happen. And Sewoon won't let it get to Jaehwan. Not when he's a kind man living his live, singing his own songs in broadcasts, being in love with Sewoon. So much he didn't even have to ask, he knew from the way Jaehwan blushed and giggled and said, "Thank you, I know I am."

From the way he returned the remark with his own findings, "And from what I heard, they've been calling you princess for a while. Don't they?"

"Excuse me?"

"My princess."

This man sure was unbelievable, saying a pet name in front of public like it was nothing. Less than ten people and no one nasty was there, but still, where was the Jaehwan that was caught off guard when Sewoon praised him just a moment ago? He sort of wished he went back here until it was just two of them.

"Hey!”

Sewoon yelled to stop him before it became too much, as he glanced around for any signs of camera recording, or videographers running around for footage of them. At least the members of team Jeong Sewoon were sitting with each other instead of taking pictures. Jaehwan was being considerate as usual and Sewoon had to thank him for that, it's just that he can't take it when it's too out of nowhere.

Or it's not. Since he’s wandering around the world like he owned it, singing only love songs and soothing lullabies at afternoon shows, showing nothing but warm gestures on his pretty concept pictures. Sewoon was bringing it on himself when he chose it over being called a prince.

"Did you not like it?" Jaehwan sensed his silence and checked on him. Stopped to make sure he wasn’t going too far, or so it seemed. Not letting the subtle sparkles and glitters on Sewoon’s hair and face blind him when the younger boy wasn’t beaming himself.

"Won’t be having this talk with you if I don’t.” He would have fired the whole staff for supporting the idea at the first place then stopped talking to Jaehwan until he apologized, if Sewoon did hate it and had any say in it. “There’s nothing bad with that. Quite the opposite. It’s fun when you’re getting into the role.” He’s just shocked, but you don’t hear that from him.

“Okay, okay, how about you gimme your signed album later? A love letter on the cover?” And now Jaehwan’s sentence sounded odd and out of place, so obvious it was just a fake out. A way to challenge his statement.

“Where’s the _please_?” Sewoon held back his laughter, decided that two can play the game. He’d like Jaehwan to loosen up on him any other time. It’s a good thing, seeing yet another side of his boyfriend that people won’t imagine. It’s just that Sewoon wasn’t sure the princess he made up, so used being treated with courtesy, would be able to stand it.

“Please, huh?”

So bad, so mocking. He almost wanted to spite on everyone who thought Jaehwan was only soft and kind instead, because they did not know him and how convincing this was. Sewoon swore he was on his way to grab one copy of his album from the table (and swore it wasn’t a reward—he was going to sign it along the lines of _“Please stop being like this, I feel disrespected”_ just to make sure it’s a serious warning for this play).

The only thing that stopped him was a music show staff, knocking on the door and shouted, “Thirteenth performer, Jeong Sewoon, pre-recording in five!”

He opened the door to face the female staff and responded, “Yes, coming!” as soon as he could, though she already walked away by then. Though Sewoon did not pick up his guitar Pudding or fix the loosening ends of his sweater after closing the door.

Instead he’s here, standing still and staring at Jaehwan. Who’s starting to warm up on him again, “Sewoon- _ah_ , you bought my bad boy act earlier, don’t you?” This time he’s bluffing, tilting his head up so he could meet Sewoon in the eye.

“Do you want to figure out, _hyung_? I’m going to tell you, so tell me if you don’t want to.” Sewoon stepped closer, taunted him with confidence but also warned him on the scene he’s going to make. The one when he found a cursive handwriting tattoo along the side of Jaehwan’s neck on the process—again, like a few months ago, only it looked even better in person.

When he inched in, traced the trail of ink with his fingertips, no longer cared about audience when they won’t say a thing as he asked, “By the way, is this permanent?”

Jaehwan shook his head when Sewoon was going to kiss his cheek. He was too easy-going for someone who refused contact, so it was just for the fact. It was also just that he still had to keep the make up on for later.

“Won’t even believe even if it is, though.”

So Sewoon moved down, kissed Jaehwan’s neck in the words he couldn’t comprehend. Not when he was lying and using common sense here, not being able to answer Jaehwan’s question in its entirety. Not when the look was messing with Sewoon’s head and he was needing some kind of intimacy.

And he thought the answer could wait later for Jaehwan, since he enjoyed what Sewoon had done. Flustered and heaved under his small touches though he protested, “So much for Starship’s princess.”

“Oh, you should have known I’m so much more than my image, too.”

Sewoon went back to take Pudding and walked out, left Jaehwan alone and dumbfounded with a smile. He still had a goodbye stage to record, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, I love and miss howons. I'm dreaming for the day they can promote together. howons duet when.
> 
> while we're living on this drought, I would love to see any kind of jaehwan and sewoon being written too. especially together. let's all explore the possibilities we have in our head.
> 
> let me know your thoughts on this. comments are appreciated.


End file.
